


Starlit Night

by Danibwriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danibwriting/pseuds/Danibwriting
Summary: This is a very fluffy one-shot idea I had, kind of a short story. VERY newtina!!!





	Starlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited to share it with you all! I want to thank RedSnow1 for being so supportive of me writing this!   
> Also, my username is my Instagram acct but I don't post fanfic stuff on there.  
> I appreciate constructive criticism so don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!   
> Thank you!!

In the midst of a crowded wizarding club in Rio De Janeiro Newt and Theseus Scamander, along with Porpentina Goldstein, sat on a high, dark, oak table near the outskirts of the dance floor, which was in the middle of the area. Wizards, witches, elves, and goblins alike roamed the place, some at tables but most dancing happily. It was an open-air establishment, so the music and talking from the inside of the club mingled with the outside sounds of car horns and people walking home.   
The outing had been brought about as a much-needed distraction from their work tracking Grindelwald. MACUSA had teamed up with MOM in a joint effort to find the wizard. Tina had been assigned to Theseus as his partner, and Theseus had nominated Newt as another addition to their force, telling the ministry of the helpful work Newt had done in Paris.   
He had done this not only for the efficiency of the search but to help his younger brother, who Theseus could tell had been dying to spend more time with Tina. Theseus wondered how his brother could be so clueless that he loved the woman. It was easily told by his face when she was around him. And Tina just as oblivious.   
Tina was, in Theseus’ opinion, one of the smartest and most observant people he knew. How could she not sense Newt’s attraction to her, or even her own obvious feelings for him? Theseus had a theory that Tina was aware of her true feelings, but kept them hidden for the sake of her work. He knew that those intentions of keeping silent only took more of a toll on her, as she had to bury her feelings during an especially emotional time. She was not only searching for Grindelwald but for her own sister, Queenie, who had been traveling with the sorcerer since the events of Paris. Theseus had seen that Tina hated how she worked to find her sister in the same way that she had tracked so many criminals before. 

The three were all chatting amiably, occasionally laughing heartily, though Newt seemed a bit distant. He laughed less than the other two and was seen staring off into the distance multiple times that evening.  
”Newt, come on! You good?” Tina asked him with a smile.   
She was wearing a short silver sparkly dress, similar to the one she had worn that time at that club in New York. It seemed so long ago to Newt, though it was not much more than a year.   
Her hair was styled the same way she wore it daily, but Tina had added a small clip on the right side of her hair that matched her dress. Her shoes were tasteful black heels, and her cheeks were slightly flushed from the night air. Newt thought she had never looked so beautiful; though in his opinion she looked perfect every day.  
”Just nervous about the job, ” Newt answered with a shy smile, then he turned and fussed with the sleeves of his overcoat so his smiling face would be hidden.   
What he had told them was a complete lie. He wanted the search to go well, of course, but his behavior at the moment had to do with one thing, or more specifically one person in particular.   
Newt knew he loved Tina-knew it certainly. He loved her with his entire heart and soul. His entire being yearned for her. But he couldn't tell her that. What if she didn't feel the same way? He would be crushed, but that wasn't the main reason for his silence on the topic. Regardless of his love for her, her happiness outweighed any desire he had to reveal his feelings on his terms. He wanted to be sure Tina was happy, even if it meant keeping his heart and soul locked away until she was ready. 

Tina’s inner heart had other plans. She did not want Newt to stay only her friend. Her feelings for him were as great as his for her. She loved him-knew it certainly. She believed it had been so in her heart since she had first cornered him in that New York street. She had told herself at the time that it was so cliche, ’love at first sight.’ She was never one to overly romanticize matters. She left that to Queenie.   
But even her own mind couldn't stop her heart from loving Newt fully. Her denial somehow made her fall for him harder, if that made any sense. When he had brushed her hair back behind her ear that day at the docks she had practically skipped home, elated. When she had been in his arms after he saved her that day at MACUSA, it felt right. Like she was meant to be always in his embrace. She had still yearned for him when the newspapers had mistakenly announced his engagement to Leta. When she had first seen him again in Paris, she thought it funny how the man she loved most found her in the ’most romantic city on earth.’  
She loved him when they had been in the records room, when he had pulled her picture out of his pocket. Seeing him do that, she had remembered the time also on the docks when she had asked him about Leta, calling her ”the girl whose picture he carried”. When he had shown her his own picture of her, she had realized that she was now the girl whose picture he carried. Her picture was with Newt now, and it was clear the magizoologist wanted it to stay close to him, like a piece of her that would always be with him.  
And then that moment when he had said her eyes were like fire in water, and that he had only seen that in…Salamanders; she had completed his sentence. She still recalled the bursting feeling she had felt in her heart that day. He had looked at her with awe, admiration, and mostly, love. So many unspoken words had passed between them. They both felt that day that they were for each other and they would stay together no matter what.   
All these thoughts rushed into her mind at the club that night, rendering her momentarily speechless. She looked at Newt, tearing a little. Since they had been in Rio, the two had resumed a professional relationship, though at times there had been some tension between them that she now recalled, blushing. Like a couple of days previously when Theseus had left the camp for a moment, the brunette had caught Newt watching her intently as she worked. They both had been highly embarrassed.   
Tina had no idea why these thoughts had come to her, now of all times, but she welcomed them happily. The auror wanted to pour out her heart and soul to him right then and there. But she knew she couldn't. It wasn't the right time. The brunette sighed. 

Just then, a partially upbeat song she remembered from her youth played. As a child, it had always been one of her favorites. It was exciting and fun, but still perfect for couples to dance too. It seemed like an omen. Tina knew this was her chance; maybe not the only one, but one that she was willing to take. The auror had always been a confident woman. She had wanted to wait, as not to rush the relationship between herself and Newt because it was so important to her. But it had been long enough.   
It was a gutsy move that her sister would've been proud of her for. She looked at Newt slyly and inclined her head towards the dance floor where some couples had already gathered.   
Newt realized with a jolt she was implying that she wanted to dance with him. Newt’s mind screamed for him to accept, it was TINA!, though he reminded himself of his complete lack of coordination when it came to dancing. But he also knew that this was his chance to express his feelings for her. One that he was willing to take. Since Tina wanted to, he would. For the tall, dark, rather beautiful auror who was his life now. He was ready.   
So in a gutsy move that Theseus would later be proud of him for, he took Tina’s hand, heart pounding in his chest, and lead her onto the dance floor.   
They took their places and began dancing, and Newt didn't know whether it was the warm night air, the rich overwhelming music, or just being so close to Tina, his Tina, but he suddenly knew exactly how to dance. He never stepped on her toes once. He was surprised himself. But that was quickly clouded over when he met her salamander eyes. The world then fell away, it was just him and Tina now. Now and Forevermore. 

Tina at first was surprised Newt danced so well, then she was just focused on him, and how she was so content to be with him. His green eyes sparkled as he spun her around, then pulled her back in. Her hands were in his; Tina didn't ever want to let them go. Her entire life had been spent dreaming of someone there, someone to hold on too. She had always been the one people looked to for guidance. She was still that person, but Newt was here now. She knew he would be always. The world then fell away, it was the two of them now. Now and Forevermore.

Newt’s heart was still pounding in his chest. He wasn't nervous anymore, but the love and care he felt for Tina were so great that it kept his heart running rapidly. They danced gracefully around the room, their hands remaining together. He again spun her out from him, and when she returned, her back was to his chest and their hands intertwined at their sides. She looked up at him, smirking playfully. Her salamander eyes burned bright then, making his heart turn circles. Newt whirled her around to face him again and felt Tina’s hand curve around his neck, touching the base of his hair. Her touch was warm and comforting; the magizoologist was overcome with love. His mind wasn't even aware that he was still moving, Newt couldn't think of anything other than Tina, and how he longed to take the brunette even closer to him. 

Theseus, sitting alone watching the two dance masterfully, had a sudden stroke of genius. He could see that the other couples had moved out of the way and created a kind of circle around Tina and Newt to watch them dance, so there was a large space in between. Theseus prayerfully hoped that his idea would work.   
He drew out his wand and cast a small levitation spell on his brother and the auror. Their feet rose slightly from the ground. Tina and Newt didn't notice, as they were so wrapped up in the dance and each other. As Theseus slowly strengthened the spell, other wizards realized what he was doing and joined him, drawing their own wands and casting the same spell on the two.   
Soon, the entire club had their wands out and pointed at the dancing couple, who still had yet to notice that they were floating about five feet in the air and still steadily rising higher. As they danced it looked as though they were climbing the air. The levitation spell was so strong (as it was cast by about forty people) that as they danced their feet were supported like the wind had fused to create an invisible floor underneath their feet. Theseus smiled. His idea went perfectly. 

Newt and Tina were now dancing among the stars, surrounded by the night sky and tall buildings that rose into the clouds. Both their hearts were lovingly enraptured in the presence of each other. It seemed like everything made some sense now because they were together. It was clear to both of them where they were meant to go from there- into each other's arms.   
After all, they had been through so much; Grindelwald, Queenie, Leta’s death. It had been leading them to where they were meant to be which was together. Fate had done its work. All the problems and questions they had about the future and what was coming, they all were revealed, as if a fog had been pushed away.   
They would face everything, hand in hand, arm in arm. Tina and Newt. Not just Tina or just Newt. Tina and Newt. A pair, always and forever. Maybe one day it would come to be Newt and Tina Scamander. Only time would tell. 

The song ended; they stopped dancing but did not break away. Tina's hands were on Newt’s shoulders and their faces were mere inches apart. They were both breathing heavily, the emotions running quickly through them. Newt drew her even closer; Tina’s hands took their place back on his neck. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They did not speak for a minute.   
Tina was the one to break the silence.   
”I love you, Newt Scamander, ” she blurted out of nowhere. Tina blushed but did not break eye contact as she just now understood the gravity of her statement.   
Tina’s eyes filled with tears. She had to tell him everything now. There was no going back.   
”There’s a lot of things happening right now, and I'm not sure I understand all of them, ”she said breathily, starting to ramble, ”but I know something.” She prepared herself to divulge it all, ”All the confusion… it makes a little more sense when you're here. Because the only thing that I actually understand is you. And being with you. It seems like...like a fog clears up because you're here.” She inhaled again, ”You are my everything. I love you.” She exhaled, wiping her eyes.  
Newt had been listening to her open-mouthed. Then, he smiled and looked into her salamander eyes, which had started crying now. She looked at him, waiting.   
Newt lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. He softly wiped away her tears that rested there. He leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear, ”And I love you, Porpentina. Esther. Goldstein.” He lingered on her name.   
Then, ever so slowly, he leaned forward and gave her a soft, gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Tina stood for a second, then before he could pull away, wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and deepened their kiss. Newt wrapped his arms tight around her and never wanted to let go. He wasn't aware of anyone else but her. Tina.   
He kissed her with his entire heart and soul, telling her his innermost feelings through it.   
Tina lovingly kissed him back, still crying a little. She wasn't sad though. On the contrary, she felt the happiest she had ever been. Newt was finally hers. They both had each other now, they would always have the other by their side.   
After a while, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, smiling. Tina put her head on Newt’s shoulder, content. And that was when she finally realized they were floating.  
”Uhh, Newt?” Tina asked him apprehensively.   
” Yes, Tina?” He replied.   
”Umm, we’re floating, ” She told him with a nervous laugh.   
Newt was startled.   
”What?” He said looking below. He saw everyone in the club with their wands pointed at them, casting the levitation spell.   
His eyes widened as he looked back at Tina sheepishly.   
”Well, I guess we are, ” He laughed slightly, putting his arm around Tina.   
”Wait, ” Tina said, thinking, ”who did this in the first place?”   
Newt had a hunch; he scanned the club below and found Theseus looking triumphantly smug with a large grin on his face. Theseus shouted up at his brother:   
”You’re welcome!”   
Both Newt and Tina erupted with laughter. 

Once they were safely back on the ground and the club had resumed its normal activity, Theseus came over to Newt and said quietly,   
”I’m just gonna-um, I'm just going to leave now,” He smirked and inclined his head at Tina, who was getting a drink. ”See you back at the camp.”   
Theseus smiled, then quickly disapparated out of the club. Tina reappeared at Newt’s side.   
”Let’s go somewhere, ” Tina told Newt, smiling.   
”Anywhere, ” he answered, ”as long as you are there with me.”   
Tina kissed his cheek quickly, then took his hand and disapparated. 

They landed on a long beach they had seen when they had first come to Rio. The sand was pure white, the waters crystal clear blue. Palm trees were scattered around the area. Tina lay on the sand with a contented sigh. Newt did the same, lying next to her and taking her hand in his. Her skin was warm and soft. They stayed silent, basking in the beauty of the scenery and the love that flowed freely between them like the ocean waters.   
Newt then turned on his side to face Tina. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead and lovingly placed it behind her ear. The magizoologist smiled. I will always be with her. He thought. Wherever, whenever.   
Tina turned on her side as well. She couldn't stop smiling. She scooted closer to him and brushed sand off his cheek. The brunette’s hand stayed there and continued caressing his face. His skin was surprisingly soft. He moved closer. Their faces were inches apart; they could feel the breath of the other on their skin. This time, Tina was the one to close the distance.  
She captured his lips and held them there, cupping his face with her hand. She closed her eyes and let the magic of kissing her beloved overtake her. Newt wound his fingers through her hair, her soft and beautiful hair. He kissed her passionately, conveying all the love he could ever give to her. His Tina.  
As the kiss ended, he pecked her nose and sat up eagerly.   
”Let’s go swimming, ” he told her, already shedding his overcoat.   
”What?” Tina was taken aback. ”Really?”   
”Really, ” Newt answered, as he transfigured his pants into swim shorts and removed his shirt.  
Tina paused for a moment to admire Newt’s fit chest, blushing.   
”Okay, ” she said warily.  
She removed her wand and waved it over herself. Her dress quickly transformed into a black one-piece bathing suit, then she took off her heels. She cautiously waded into the water, but before she could get a step further, Newt scooped her up and lead her farther down. Both he and Tina were laughing.   
Newt set her down a few feet from the shore. He dove under and started swimming playfully. Tina pretended to be angry and swam under after him. She chased him around for a while until she lost sight of him.   
”Newt, ”she called out, ”Newt?”  
Tina began to get a little worried. It was wartime, after all.   
She was about to call for him again when he came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed in delight.  
”Newt! Don’t do that!” she scolded him in mock anger. He laughed.   
”I’m sorry to have angered you, my princess, ” Newt murmured softly.  
She turned herself around in his arms and kissed him. He returned it heartily.   
Newt had been having the time of his life. It had been another gutsy move to initiate the swimming, but he was full of surprises tonight. He now kissed her again, making his heart pound. He let the kiss overwhelm him, getting lost in the beautiful, smart, lovely, and amazing person that was Tina Goldstein.

Later, after they had returned to the campsite and had gone to sleep, Theseus came over to Newt’s tent. In her tent, Tina could hear the entire conversation. She was too excited to sleep.   
”How did it go?”   
Newt knew exactly what he was talking about.   
”Amazingly, ” Newt answered.   
Theseus smirked. ”I guess that Ms. Goldstein is something to you, eh, ” He said teasingly. Theseus of all people knew how much Tina meant to Newt.   
”She’s more than something, Theseus, ” Newt answered earnestly before he dreamily looked out into the starry night that was visible through the open flap of his tent, and then spoke words that made Tina blush and her heart swell.   
”To me, Porpentina Goldstein is everything.” 

 

The End


End file.
